Dreaming on the Beach
by cm-psych-ncis-fan
Summary: When the BAU is called in for a case in the nation's capital, the quickly realize that there is more to this case than just a few killers hitting too close to home. The team has to stop the killers before it is too late. *This is my first CM story. Please read and review*
1. Introduction

**AN: This is the first CM story that I am deciding to publish. It is set just before "Hit" and "Run." Please note that each section will have a dedicated point of view, and the point of view can also be a narrator.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

JJ's POV:

I woke up earlier than normal this morning. It was a breezy Thursday morning. I had an extra hour before I needed to start getting ready, but I didn't want to disturb Henry or Will. I wasn't one to fall back asleep after I've already woken up, so I just cut my losses and got up. I carefully pulled the sheets off of me and crawled out of bed. I walked over to my desk and snapped open my computer. My eyes were quickly burning from the brightness of the screen, which I briskly turned down. Having no unread emails from Hotch, I decided there was nothing else for me to do but to take a shower.

Half an hour later I hopped out of the shower, put on a navy blue long sleeve shirt and black slacks, and wrapped my long blonde hair in a towel and threw it over my head. I found Will still sleeping and since he needed to be up soon anyway, I decided to lay back down next to him. I wrapped my arm around him and set my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, well good mornin' JJ," WIll said.

"Hey." I whispered. "I woke up about 45 minutes ago and decided to just get up."

He inhaled deeply, "hm." Yawn. "You didn't wake Henry did you?"

"No. I didn't go in there and you know he's a heavy sleeper."

"Right," he agreed. "When do you have to go in? It's already 8:00."

"Hotch said to be there at 9 unless we had a case. It was a late night last night."

"Yeah, I know. You didn't get back until 2am this morning."

I sighed. "Well, I'm going to make some eggs. Would you like some?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'd rather sit here and sleep anyways."

"Ok," I replied.

I scrambled 2 eggs and poured a bowl of cereal. After I ate that I grabbed a banana and a granola bar. After I finished eating, I dried and brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. I went into Henry's room to see if he was awake. I cracked the door open. He didn't move. I walked over to the side of his bed and kissed him on the forehead. I went back into the kitchen and to my surprise Will had gotten up.

"Hey I gotta go, Will. You're off today right?"

"Yep, that's the plan," he replied.

"Alright. I'll let you know if we have a case."

"Ok. Love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him real quick. I shoved my phone in my pocket, slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my keys. I walked briskly outside and opened the gate. I unlocked my car and threw my bag onto the passenger seat. I got in the other side and started the car. I got to the office at 8:51. I opened the large glass doors and walked into the bullpen. I set my bag on my chair.

Spence, Emily, Rossi, and Morgan were huddled around Spence's desk.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked.

"Hotch has been up in his office for nearly half an hour," Reid said. I looked up to the closed blinds and door and then back to my team.

"Do we know what that's about?" I questioned.

"Nope," Rossi shot back. "I'd rather not question his personal business."

"Is it with Strauss?" I really wanted to know this one.

"I think so," Emily said. "I mean, I never saw her but…" She cut herself off and shrugged.

Just then Hotch's door opened and out walked Strauss. She looked down at us and we quickly shifted our eyes to a file that Rossi had in his hands. I saw her walk away out of the corner of my eye.

"We've got a case," Aaron bellowed.

"Where?" I asked quickly.

"It's close. Meet me in the garage. I'll explain on the way."

And with that, we all jumped up and followed the racing Aaron Hotchner out of the bullpen.


	2. A Realization

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. Please let me know if this is a good story to continue or not. Please review!**

Chapter 2: A Realization

JJ's POV

I raced behind Reid to the car. Aaron was already there when we arrived. I climbed into the passenger seat with Morgan driving and Emily in the back. Hotch drove in the other car with Reid and Rossi.

"Hotch what's going on?" Morgan asked.

"There's a serial killing team. They are going around and shooting from their cars. We know there is at least one male and one female, and they may to be mission oriented." Hotch bellowed on speaker phone.

"Where did they start?" I threw out.

"Augusta, Maine. They killed 5. Concord, New Hampshire, 8. Boston, 12. Providence, Rhode Island, 10. Branford, Connecticut, 8. In New York City they killed 6 from the water under the Brooklyn Bridge. Police Boats were there and fired shots, but somehow they escaped."

"Seriously!?" Morgan shouted. "That's ridiculous!"

"I agree," Aaron said calmly. "But they didn't stop there. In Neptune, Virginia they killed 3 and then 4 at Newburg, Maryland."

"Are they coming up the Potomac?" Reid blurted.

"That's what we think."

"How come we're just being called now?" Morgan said, clearly furious.

"They haven't been able to get a clear identification or license plate number. They've been in a different car each time and some of the smaller cities never connected them because they crossed state lines."

"So they're coastal drive by killers?" Emily asked.

"Well, they must have some kind of a reason for this. We would assume that DC is their main target," Hotch continued.

We continued to speed up I-95, passing the cars on our way with our lights flashing. Hotch and Morgan broke just about every speed limit there was on our way there. Hotch informed us that we were scheduled to meet with the director, and then possibly the president. These guys were the real deal. Not like all the other killers we've caught before aren't, but these people are possibly plotting an attack on our nation's capital, maybe even political leaders. When we were about 15 minutes away, I pulled out my phone and shot a quick text to Will.

 _Hey. We're on our way to D.C. Sorry I'm just letting you know now, we were being filled in about the case. Stay safe. Love you._

I really hoped that we could wrap this case up quickly, but, I knew that would likely not be the case. My phone buzzed, cutting the awkward silence that had fallen over the car.

"You good, JJ?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Will just texted me. I told him we were on our way to D.C."

"Oh, ok. Well how's Henry?"

"He's good. He was sleeping this morning when I left. If I don't get time during the day I'll still call them tonight."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. It's kind of our thing. If I'm away I read him a story over the phone."

"You've memorized it?"

"Yep. It's the same story, and we've been on a lot of overnight cases."

"True," Emily agreed. "Well, I'll let you get back to him."

I swiped my finger across the screen, then into my messages app.

 _I was just called in for a homicide. Turns out, Strauss contacted our department. JJ, your guy just killed at the park downtown. 6 more._

"Guys, Will just texted me that our guy killed 6 back at Quantico. At the park downtown. I'm calling Hotch." I quickly ran up his phone.

"JJ you're on speaker."

"Hotch, Will just texted me and said that these guys killed 6 in downtown Quantico."

"Where?" Reid questioned anxiously.

"The park, Quantico Municipal." From that I knew he was already figuring out their route and a geographic profile. I'm sure he'd already started one, and he was just adding to it.

"Is Will alright?" I heard Rossi ask.

"Yeah. Him and Henry were still at home."

"Good," he replied.

"Emily," Hotch started. "Call up the CSI team and tell them to get to the scene as quickly as possible, and have them work closely with Will. JJ, I want you to keep in touch with him. Get as many updates as you can."

"Got it," Emily and I both replied.

Morgan and Hotch cut 5 minutes off the rest of the ride by stepping much harder on the gas. When we got to the FBI headquarters, we were showed a medium sized room to use. I was similar to the round table room back at Quantico. There was a circular table with 8 chairs around it and a phone in the middle. We set up immediately. We wrote down what we knew and posted it on the large white board. Reid sat in the corner and worked on the geographical profile, the he pasted that on the board as well. Hotch told me to call Will, so I did from the phone on the desk.

"Will."

"Hey, JJ. So this time they were caught on camera. So you know they killed at the park, but they passed an apartment complex that happened to have security cameras. I already had my guys send it to Garcia. It looks like there is only 2 people, a man and a female. They might be in their early to mid 30s and could be married. They don't look similar enough to be siblings."

"That's great, Will, thanks," I replied.

"That's not all I've got. They were driving a dark blue or black SUV, probably a year or two old. The video is kinda pixely, but the license plate starts with A5B, and ends with a 2. You should be able to get something off of that."

"Thanks Will. We appreciate it," Aaron replied.

I heard Spence whisper to himself. "Alpha, 5, Bravo, 2." He spoke up louder this time saying, "Will! Do you know how many places were missing on the plate?"

"There were 2 real blurry letters or numbers on there. Hopefully Miss. Garcia can clear that up for you."

"Thanks again," Emily said. "Bye."

"See 'ya guys."

Spence traced his hand over the map, all the way back to the first town they killed in. "Will said they could be married right?" he piped up. "What if their plate number is the day they got married. A equals 1 which would be January. 5 for the fifth. B is 2, and then it ends in 2. January fifth, either 2002 or 2012!"

Morgan had already called Garcia.

"Hey baby girl, I need you to look for a car. A dark blue or black SUV. The plate starting with A5B and ending with 2. There are two blurred out characters in between. Also, when you find the owner, let me know if the date January 2nd is significant."

"I'm on it. I'll call you when I find something."

I sat back down and ran my fingers through my hair. I was already annoyed with this case. We knew they were headed up the Potomac, but somehow we didn't expect them to kill again. Just when I thought I had collected my thoughts, I was interrupted by a ding on my phone. It was a text from Will, and what I saw terrified me.

"Um, guys," I said, "look at this." I showed them the text Will had just sent me.

 _I just got a call from your building sayin a guy just stormed into the office and was asking for the BAU. He wanted to know where a D. Rossi was. When security came up there to get him out, he started punchin them and then took one of their guns and shot himself. We're looking into it._


	3. Identities

Chapter 3: Identities

JJ's POV

Aaron spoke first. "Dave?"

"I, I, I don't know. It could be anyone. I've been here for a long time."

"But could he be connected to this case?" Hotch pushed.

"I mean, maybe. But if he wanted us, if he wanted me, why would he have gone to the park first? And he wouldn't have intentionally kill himself."

"Could he have been sent by the killers?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hotch said, "it's a thought."

"And a message," Rossi finished.

I goes without saying that the message from Will was unsettling. We found out that the man was named Marc Darell. He was dishonorably discharged from the Air Force in 2009. He moved back into his mother's house, but after she died in March 2010, he fell off the grid. There was nothing on him until this moment. He was never associated with the BAU, let alone the FBI. We asked Dave, but he still didn't recognize him. We figured that he was hired by the other killers, and they probably had something against Dave. We thought we had hit rock bottom on this case with no leads until Garcia called us back.

"Guys! I found your car! I wasn't able to enhance the film that much, but this is _for sure_ the car."

"Garcia," Hotch said impatiently.

"Uh, right sir, sorry. It's a 2005 Ford Expedition, license plate A5BOO2. I'll put a BOlO out on it."

"Hey Pretty Boy I guess you were right with the 2002 guess," Morgan teased.

"It wasn't a guess," Reid replied confused and very innocently.

"Yeah, so I wasn't able to get anything with January second from the car. Do you have anything else you could give me?"

"Did you hear about the guy that came into the precinct looking for us?" I asked.

"Yes! But I didn't know that!"

"We're fine, Penelope. His name was Marc Darell."

"Ok… Marc Darell… Born on September 21, 1980. He was dishonorably discharged in 2009 from the Air Force, his mom died from cancer on March 14, 2010. There's literally no paper trail after his mother died, no credit card papers, no doctor visits, he never renewed his license either."

"Anything about January second?" Hotch pushed.

"No, sorry buttercups." Morgan hung up.

"So we have nothing?" Reid said.

"Certainly seems that way, but how can we have nothing from 9 murder scenes?"

"Could you call Will, JJ."

I pressed Will's number on my phone. I put it on speaker and tossed it onto the table.

"Hey Will. Have you gotten anything from the park?"

"Not really. You didn't get a lead from the car or the guy who came into your offices?"

"No," I replied sternly.

"Um, there wasn't that much to go off of from this last round and the incident."

"I assume you and your officers already checked out Darell's house?" Hotch mentioned.

"Yeah, there wasn't anything on his computer or around his apartment to get a solid lead off of."

"You can't possibly be saying that we have to wait for these guys to strike again for us to get a lead?" Derek spoke in a loud, stern tone.

"I gotta go, JJ," Will said.

"Alright. Bye, love you," I returned.

"JJ call Garcia. She has to have something," Hotch said.

I dialed her and put the phone on speaker. We waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"Hello my crime fighters!"

"Garcia, do you have anything for us?" Hotch asked.

"I, um, no, sir, I would've called."

"I assume you tried to find the 2 people who were in the video from the park, correct?" Hotch pushed.

"Yes, I did," Penelope replied. "I put a BOLO out but I haven't gotten a hit yet."

Hotch started to speak but he was interrupted by a ding on the other end of the line.

"Garcia?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, that was a hit on your car. It was found in front of a coffee shop. It was parked illegally, so the officers there ticketed it, and then saw the BOLO."

"Did you call Will?" I asked.

"He ticketed the car and then watched the store for anyone who looked suspicious."

"What was the name of the shop?" Rossi asked hesitantly.

"Um," Garcia looked for a name. "AJ Coffee Shop."

Dave sighed. "That's the place I go everyday on my way to the office."

A silence fell over all of us. If they were looking for Rossi now, I thought, they would've been too late, he's already in the office by now. Thankfully, my thoughts were interrupted by another ding.

"Oh!" Garcia yelled, "that's the guys from the video, with the Ford Expedition. They're Jane and Harrison Hanfore. They married in, ready, 2002 on January second. The Ford Expedition is registered under both of their names, and it was bought from the dealership in March of '05. Jane was born in Augusta, Maine on September 12, 1980. Both of her parents died from cancer in 2001, her mom in June and her father in August. Harrison was born in Los Angeles on April 29, 1977. Both of his parents died in a car crash in D.C. on September 12, 2009."

"Alright, so September 12 is the day to remember," Morgan said only somewhat sarcastically."

"Well," Garcia replied, "they both went to West Point Military Academy. Harrison started in the fall of 1995 and Jane in 1998. It looks like they had a few classes together, but then started to hang around each other more. Apparently Harrison had turned to the wrong crowd and was having a negative influence on Jane. They both dropped out the second week in 1999. It seemed very unexpected for Jane, but not as much because of Harrison."

"Garcia," Rossi started, "what was Jane's maiden name?"

"Um, Garris."

"Do you know something?" Hotch questioned.

"Yeah, I lectured, I can't remember where, but she asked so many questions directly to me."

"Was it with Gideon?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "and it was definitely Jane Garris. I remember her name. She asked - oh my gosh…"

"What?" Morgan retorted.

"She kept asking about evidence from crimes, and different types of machines and ways to analyse the data. She also wondered how we recognize people from videos and pictures."

"Do you think she was planning this all along?" Aaron asked.

"She certainly didn't seem like it at the time," Rossi continued, "Gideon and I just thought that she was interested in criminal justice more than she was the military. I should've figured this out sooner." He sighed.

"Dave," I spoke, "there was no way you would've seen it then, and it was a long time ago. We know now and we're going to stop them," I finished calmly.

"Thanks, JJ."

"So what was their motive, the stressor?" Emily asked?

"Probably the death of their parents," Morgan stated.

"Morgan, I want you and Reid to go to the coffee shop and see if Harrison and Jane are there. I also want you to meet up with Will and see if you can share more information or something. We'll stay here and try to get more background," Hotch ordered.

Morgan's POV

I jumped behind the wheel of our black SUV. Reid was only a few steps behind me, but then he shut the door and was sitting next to me. I turned the keys and stepped hard on the gas. The sirens were blaring and the lights were flashing, I was going to get us to that shop before Jane and Harrison had a chance to sip their coffee. Thankfully, and much out of the ordinary, the highway was not too backed up, so I could weave in between and around cars with ease. We were meeting Will and his officers and a few other agents at AJ's.

When we got there the dark Ford Expedition was still parked in the front of the shop. I parked the car two spaces behind the treasured car. Reid got out and went into the shop. He went to order a drink, but more importantly he was our eyes. The other men were on the side of the building and had already checked the car. He came back with a cup in his hand and unscathed.

"They weren't in there," he said calmly, but forcefully. "Maybe they already ditched the car."

"Which means they're going to kill soo-"

I was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot, and the sound was deafening.


	4. New Information

Chapter 4: New Information

Morgan's POV

"Get down!" I heard myself yelling out of instinct. Reid had already ducked down, pulled out his gun, and gotten back up. "Reid!"

Shot.

Shot.

"Reid!"

My vision was blurry. I had my gun in hand, looking out the window, then down at myself. I wasn't hit.

"Reid!"

Why was I so confused? What couldn't I figure out.

Shot.

Then nothing. Silence.

No, it wasn't silent. That's just unrealistic.

"Morgan! Are you okay? You weren't shot were you?" Reid came rushing to me, patting me down to make sure that no blood was spewing out of me.

I was fine.

"It was Jane and Harrison, wasn't it?" I asked rapidly.

"Yes." He replied so certainly, so calmly.

"Um, everything's in a blur right now, Reid, what happened?"

"I went into the shop, they weren't there. I came back to the car, we established that they left the Ford SUV already and are going to kill again, and soon."

"I remember that."

"Alright, well then it happened real fast after that. You saw a red laser next to my head. I saw a car speeding down the street, and then a gun hanging out the window. We all shot at them, Morgan, but they got away."

"Call Hotch," I said, nearly out of breath. How could I have passed all of this out of my head?

"Reid? Did you find them? Are you guys okay?"

"Um, they weren't in the store, and they weren't in the car. Then there was a laser pointed to the side of my head and a car speeding down the street with a gun out the window. We shot at them, we all did, but they got away."

"So it was Jane and Harrison?" he questioned.

"Yes, both of them were in the car, a different one than before"

"Who was about to shoot you, Reid?"

"We don't know," I shot out. "It's another person, Hotch. They've abandoned the car from the shooting at the park, and they're going to kill again."

"The car was a Jeep, red, license plate J000TF. The back windshield is all shot out. It was a SUV again, and an older model too."

"Thanks, Reid. Go down to the police station with Will. I want you guys to stay there for now."

Pretty boy hung up and got back in the car.

JJ's POV

"They're fine, right?" My voice quivered with fear. I was nervous. We should've had them earlier.

"Yes. They are alright. But Jane and Harrison got away," Hotch answered.

"Yeah. But the car? Was it stolen?"

"I don't know if Garcia knows yet," he replied.

"Right."

"JJ, it's not your fault," Emily said sympathetically. "They're okay. And besides, it's Morgan and Reid, they can handle themselves."

"I know, it's just, they shouldn't have been that close," I sniffed, "I'm sorry, can we get back to what we were doing?"

"Of course," Dave insured. "They said the person who was the outside shooter was not Harrison or Jane, so we can assume that they are hiring hit men."

"Hit men to take out our team," Emily finished.

"I'm calling Garcia," Rossi said. "Maybe she'll have something better by now," he continued.

I walked the length of the room a few times and then sat down in my seat. Rossi had called Garcia and was seeing if the car was stolen. To our surprise, it wasn't, just like the last one.

"So this one's not stolen either?" Emily questioned.

"Nope, but it was registered under the name Lydia Fisher. She was dishonorably discharged from the Air Force in 2009."

"Just like Marc Darell," I realized out loud.

"Mh-hm! You bet ya, JJ! So, I found that too, so I went back to the other car, the Ford Expedition," Garcia said. "I didn't find anything on the owner of the car then because he had died and the car was sold to a used car dealership. But, the car was originally owned by none other than Marc Darell."

Then Hotch blurted, "is Lydia Fisher the original owner of the Jeep?"

"Yes she is, sir."

"Okay," Rossi started, "so Harrison and Jane are stealing cars whose original owners were dishonorably discharged from the Air Force?"

Emily continued Rossi's thought by saying, "and since they used Marc, they may have used Lydia too. Is there anyway we could connect her to what happened at the coffee shop?"

Everyone agreed with what Emily said. So, we called Reid and Morgan back to see if they found anything. Sure enough, there was a hill across the street from the shop. There were lots of trees which would have been a sufficient hiding spot for Lydia, but there were cameras nearby that showed her with a gun on that hill. Emily and Dave's theory about Harrison and Jane were right, and now that we knew that, all we had to do was catch them before they struck again.

Lydia Fisher's POV *Just after Harrison and Jane sped away in the car*

"How did I miss them!? I thought too much about taking the shot! Jane will be pissed at me for sure. I can't believe this. I've gotta get out of here before those FBI dorks come looking up here," I whispered oh so quietly to myself. I packed up and crept along the tree line on the far side of the coffee shop. I wasn't going to take any chances of Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan seeing me. I was nearly out when I received an incoming call on my phone.

Jane immediately started screaming at me. "Lydia! Dammit how did you miss that opportunity!"

"I, I-"

"No! You better have a good reason for that! A good reason for me not to just kill you myself! I have plenty of other people who I could've chosen for that job, and yet I chose you, and you blew it!"

"I'm sorry, Jane!"

"I don't want to hear it! Meet me at the warehouse."

She hung up on me and I continued to move. Pretty soon I reached the dock where I frequently got a ride on the boat across the Potomac. I walked up to the ticket booth to buy my way over the state line.

"Well hello Amy!" the man said. "Just one ticket today?"

"Yes, John," I said politely with a smile.

"You know the drill, three dollars and I need to see your ID."

"Of course." I handed him three singles from my wallet and slide him my fake ID. It said that I was Amy Fishem, 33 years old. John handed me my ticket and my ID back. I thanked him and walked over to the loading line. I got on the boat and waited for it to take me to Maryland.

Luckily the warehouse was not far from the dock in Maryland. I disembarked from the boat and walked calmly but quickly to the meeting place. When I got there, Harrison and Jane were huddled around the little radio we had sitting on the table.

"The FBI are looking for you," Harrison bellowed.

Jane started yelling too. "How could you have been so careless and had yourself seen on camera! Your face is all over the news!"

"I _was_ careful!"

"Well it wasn't careful enough!" Harrison spat.

"Get away! Don't let us see you again! I don't want you to get us caught!"

I took Jane's words seriously and left right away. Luckily I was wearing a wig. Lydia had blonde hair, but Amy had a reddish-brown color. I went back to the apartment I was renting nearby under Amy's name. I decided to spend the night here and I would figure out what to do later.

Morgan's POV *Present time*

Reid and I gathered Will and his men around the bulletin board.

"Alright everyone! The woman on the camera is Lydia Fisher. We need her picture sent out to all the media outlets in the area and across the Virginia-Maryland border. There is also a BOLO out for a red 2011 Jeep Cherokee. It has a completely shot out back windshield. It was driven by Harrison and Jane Hanfore," I announced.

"Keep a lookout for them too," Reid added. "Try not to gather in large groups, we have reason to believe that they will kill again, and large groups are their targets. Thank you."

Reid and I walked back to the room where we had placed our stuff. He went to the board and stared at the map. I sat down at the table and looked over the files and notes that we had taken. I had asked Will to get a list of people who were dishonorably discharged in 2009 and a list of cars that those people were the original owners for. Needless to say that the list was excruciatingly long. I figured to start narrowing down the list by highlighting people who were in their thirties and owned SUV's. After many hours, I shortened the list considerably.

Rossi's POV

We took Morgan's list, the condensed version, and ran it stuck it to the board next to the map and our profiles of the known unsubs. We were just about ready to call it a day when I felt my phone vibrating on my belt.

"David Rossi," I answered.

 _"_ _Um, my name is Lydia Fisher. I was hired by Harrison and Jane Hanfore to kill your agents at the coffee shop."_

I quickly put the phone on speaker and motioned for Aaron to get Garcia to track it.

"Where are you?" I spoke quickly but calmly. "What's the matter?"

 _"_ _I couldn't pull the trigger then. She got mad at me. I left them."_

"Lydia?"

I was too late. I heard a whimper on the other line just before it went dead.


End file.
